pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Dark Neko Kasai
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- Marina101 (Discusión) 13:29 19 sep 2010 wola te doy la bienvenida a pokespectaculos :D, ojala ke te pueda ayuar en todo xddd, bueno me preguntaba si kisieras ser mi amiga =D Giovanna claro dime ke kieres ke tenga tu pag xD, dame un ejemplo de otro usuario como kieres ke sea, xD, seguro ya sabes.. Mi firmita a color, x3 [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] ?? no figura? xD Solo pon PMM3: Las aventuras del Equipo Alma asi<- y buena la wikia va de hacernovelas, las ke kieres, aka todos la leen, =D, Solo eso xD [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] vere si lo ke hare esta bien xd Ok. mira para separar tu novela pon esto Capitulo 2 Y para hacer caras MM pon Archivo:Cara de (el poke).png PD: para ver bien el codigo de las caras pon editar xD woola es ke estoy con tareas, cancoines, etc. Sorry no te puedo ayudar mucho x3, Solo las caras x3 Por ejemplo Primer Paso Pon esto Segundo paso pon Esto Archivo:Cara de 123.png En ves de 123 Pon El Pokemon y listo =P holaa! ke tal? Vi que as comentado en mi novela te gusta? x33 a mi me encanta la tuya sinceramente x33333333333 te gustaria que fueramos amigas? ojala ke si n_n Bellaaa Mmmm... Letras de chocolate... ¿Quieres? genial ^-^ Tu pokémon favorito es infernape no? es para ponerte en amigos. El mio es kirlia o cyndaquil, cualquiera de los 2 Bellaaa Mmmm... Letras de chocolate... ¿Quieres? claro! Pregunta lo que quieras. ¿que es lo k necesitas? siento la tardanza en responder estuve en un cumple y otra cosita, sí, me encanta 'tu poke novela ^-^ 'Bellaaa Mmmm... Letras de chocolate... ¿Quieres? A ver... Para los capítulos puedes o: 1º Ir arriba donde pone normal y cliquear en Sección de encabezado 2 (la más grande) 2º Cuando estés editando algo vas a fuente (a la izquierda) y pones Capítulo 1 Y para poner el color... Ahí tienes que poner muchos códigos. Lo que hice yo fue buscar un usuario que tuviera su página en color, copiar y pegar en fuente y ahí cambias el nombre del color vienen todos aquí: Ayuda:Paleta de colores Yo cuando empecé esta página me vino muy bien: http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Ayuda:Gu%C3%ADa_de_edici%C3%B3n está es wikidex pero te explica todo o casi todo espero haberte ayudado ^-^ Bellaaa Mmmm... Letras de chocolate... ¿Quieres? Holiitaas ! Holaa, Eleenaa, cóomo estáas ? Esperoo qee bien n.n Buueno, hee vistoo qee necesitáas ayuudaa coon el coolor de tuu usuario & esaas cosaas. Al priinciipioo siempree cuesta =S Peroo despuées toodo es ree fáacil ^^ Asíi qee, si necesiitáas ayuudaa con algoo en específiico, mandaamee un mensajiitoo, síi ? Ah ! & ootraa cositaa, tee gustaríaa qe fuuéramoos amigaas ? Buueno, un gustoo ^w^ Saluudos ! єν¡ℓ αηgєℓ 15:14 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Mmm... Puues, poneeme un Glaceon, yo en un ratiitoo te pongo n.n Y lo de las expresioones, ¿decís estas?: Archivo:Cara_triste_de_Piplup.png Ya están subiidaas, n-n Mirá, primeroo, vaamoos al menú a la izquierdaa de la pantalla, hay una partee qe dice "Crear artículo", acá está el link x si no lo encontrás: Hace click acá para crear un nuevo artículo. Luuego, en el ediitor, dale click al botón de la derecha qee dice "Fuente". En esee formato es más cómodo editar (es el de WikiDex), luego, vas a ver qee arriba te sale una fila de botones. Dale click al botón 12, qee es como un marco marrón con un signo de más. Es para agregar imágenes. Allí, en unaa parte dice: "Encontrar" y en ese campo, escribís, x ejemplo "Piplup". Te van a salir todas las imágenes qee tengaan Piplup en su nombre, ahí podés buscar más, haciendo click en "8 siguientes", hastaa qee encuentrees la cara con la expresión. Lo mismoo paara los otros pokémon. Fácil ? Cuuando pongaas la imagen (haciendo click en la qe qieras, cuando la encuentres), dale click a "Tamaño completo", sino, te sale con un recuadro blanco qee no qeda bien. En tuu novela, cuuando edites, te va a qedar una cosa así: Texto para introducir la historia, ej: Había una vez... Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png El diálogo de Glaceon Archivo:Cara de Piplup.png El diálogo de Piplup Cuuando grabes la edición, te saldrá así: Texto para introducir la historia, ej: Había una vez... Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png El diálogo de Glaceon Archivo:Cara de Piplup.png El diálogo de Piplup Entendiiste ? n.n Ahoora, para poneer un link de tu novela o de otro capítulo, tenés qe hacer esto: *Editás el capítulo de tu novela donde qieras poner el link al siguiente. *Luego, le das a Fuente, como te dije, para editar más fácil. *Después, escribís dos paréntesis rectos, el nombre del capítulo de tu novela y dos paréntesis rectos nuevamente. Te qeda así Capítulo dos: Nombre del capítulo Te recomiiendo qee si vas hacer los capítulos separados, los hagas así: Por ejemplo, tu novela se llama, x decir un nombre, Las aventuras de Infernape. Entonces, después qe crees ese artículo, para crear el capítulo 1, le ponés de nombre Las aventuras de Infernape/Capítulo 1 Entonces, al poner el link del capítulo, pondrías Las aventuras de Infernape/Capítulo 1. Si qerés poner el link y aún no has creado el capítulo, una vez qe grabes la página, hace click en el link (qe va a salir en rojo, pero no te preocupes) y ya podés crear el capítulo. ---- Bueno, yo sé qe es bastante complicado, si necesitás qe te lo expliqe de nuevo, decime n.n Esperoo qe hayas entendido, sino, no hay problema, te lo vuelvo a explicar de otra forma. Saluudos ! єν¡ℓ αηgєℓ 17:32 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Claro ^^ Mirá, cuando encuentres la cara, le das click para agregarla, y te sale "Opciones del Artículo, Elige cómo quieres que se vea este archivo en tu artículo.", ¿no? Entonces, ahí, en la parte de Tamaño, no le des a miniatura, dale click al cuadro de Tamaño completo. Así te van a salir bien las caras. Después, para los links, mejor hacé todos los capítulos en la misma página, ¿okis? Es que es más fácil. Pero si querés enlazar a otra página desde tu novela, hacés como en tu usuario, donde pusiste los links a las páginas de tus amigos, ¿sí? Y lo de colaborar, ¿querés decir que si te ayudo con las caras y eso? Claro nwn Si no podés ponerlas, sólo decime lo que necesites hacer y te lo arreglo, ¿sí? Un beso & suerte! єν¡ℓ αηgєℓ 15:38 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Aquí tienes... Tu huevito pokémon! Archivo:Huevo de Pikachu by Anabel.png Se abrirá a las 90 ediciones, y evolucionará a las 110 Cuídalo bien! ¿? ¿Tu pokémon favorito es Infernape...?O.O(...)¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida?xD¡¡Por fiiiin!!¡¡Otra persona que le gusta infernapeeeeee!!x3Pliiiiiiissssss,¡¡¡seamos amigassss!!!Adoro a quién adora a Infernape y odio a quien lo odia.xD Yo,la fan de Infernape y jirachis shinys x3 Hola....!!!! Holaaa..!!!! como estas.. me encanto tu novela de MM3.... podria ayudarte (he pasado el juego no se... 1000 veces) y queria saber si podiamos ser amigas =D es divertido hacer nuevos amigos =) LaChikaMasCool...!!!! 22:41 26 oct 2010 (UTC) Amistad Bien...me gustaria que me pusieras como un... Leafeon (son tan lindos y finos) Y que pokemon quieres tu..(con que pokemon te pongo como mi amiga) Y si quieres te regalare un huevo =) LaChikaMasCool...!!!! 21:11 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Placa.... Mira... era una sorpresa pero la placa para tu pokenovela me quedo genial, faltan unos detalles pero te va a encantar =D LaChikaMasCool...!!!! 21:52 27 oct 2010 (UTC) placa terminada ;D Listo... si quieres que le cambie el color me avisas y donde estan los ___ dime que quieres que ponga ademas si quieres... puedo cambiar a chimchar y a riolu por caras de MM: LaChikaMasCool...!!!! 22:43 29 oct 2010 (UTC) PerDóon x Taardaar en ContesTaar ! Disculpáa ||| Buueno, los liinks, no es necesaario qe los pongashh, yaa qeh estáan toods los capíss en el mismooh artícuulo :3 Dsspués... las caritaas seráa qe no estáan subidaas & x esoo te laas ponee en rojo... si laas tenés en tuu pc, podríaas subiirlaas & laa firMaa se cambiaa iwaal Qeeh en todaas las wikiis En Preferencias Saluudos, lindaa ! єν¡ℓ αηgєℓ 22:32 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Es fácil lo único que tienes que hacer es poner el sprite del pokémon, yo lo pongo así: Archivo:Huevo de Pikachu by Anabel.png => Archivo:Pikachu NB.png y cuando evolucione a raichu es lo mismo besitos Anabeel 12:18 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Enhorabuena! Tu pikachu ha evolucionado a raichu! Archivo:Pikachu OCPA.png => Archivo:Raichu OCPA.png Enhorabuena! Cuídalo bien! --Anabeel 19:43 1 nov 2010 (UTC) Holaaa Hola elenaaa como-hermanitaa jejeje bueno sabes quien soy ¿no? Mira me he enganchado a pokeespectaculos y con algunas cosas de wikidex he hecho parte de mi pagina (aun me queda).Mira me gustaría saber donde o que hiciste para conseguir tu huevo pokémon esque me he metido en muchas guarderias y ninguna tiene a Riolu,y una que lo tenia...lo tenia...agotado T.T A por cierto agregame !!! xD yo te agrego a ti mira ponme como mi firma pero todo junto y con un Celebi al final (si es qe pones 2) Yo te pongo a Infernape y a otro más tu me dices cual ¿Okidoki? bueno xao... Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 14:55 2 nov 2010 (UTC) ¡¡¡Siiiiii!!! Si te ayudare ^.^ cuando vaya a tu casa podremos crearla juntas ¿vale? por cierto gracias por ayudarme ... hermanita xD Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 15:55 2 nov 2010 (UTC) Yujuuuuu Muchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias ya voy a tener a mi rioluito (palabra inventada xD) y a otros 2 más yujuuuuuuuuuu gracias elena ^.^ eso si ¿como hago que eevee evolucione a umbreon? (Esque tambien voy a adoptar un eevee)--Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 16:30 2 nov 2010 (UTC) biennn Ya tengo mis huevitos pokémon...y mi riolu brillante miralos porfi xD --Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 16:37 2 nov 2010 (UTC) mmm...Toma!! Mira Elena te he hecho un regalo...no se bien como va esto pero mucha gente los recibe y se me ocurrió hacerte uno a ti ^.^ Espero que te guste: Archivo:Lucario VS Infernape .jpg Muchos besos xaoooo.--Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 20:07 2 nov 2010 (UTC) graciassssssssssss iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (es ese gritito que hago cuando veo algo mono) que cosiitaaaa me encanta el regalo que cositassss por cierto como le has hecho las purpurinas y como lo has editado esqe en el programa que yo tengo no me salen.Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 16:15 4 nov 2010 (UTC) ^.^ (no se que poner xD) Elena graciasssssssssssssssss millllll x el otro regalo monisimo ^.^ por cierto en 2 minutos te voy a llamar a tu casa xD.xaoooArchivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 16:28 5 nov 2010 (UTC) Mmmm...Cosiiitaa Mira...otro regalin...no me digas que no es monoo (nunca mejor dicho xD)Espero que te guste: Archivo:Regalo para Infernape 93.gif MIRA http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/%E2%99%A5_Guarderia_PKMN_Cute_%E2%99%A5 mira que pokémons hay para adoptar...Has visto los raros O.o Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 15:28 6 nov 2010 (UTC) jijiji Otro regalin,perdona por darte tantos T.T pero esqe lo he visto y no he podido resistirme ^.^ que monadaa: Archivo:Lugia by Shyrk para Elena.gifArchivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 20:33 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tus pokémon! Archivo:Charmander brillante.png Archivo:Cyndaquil OCPA brillante.png Archivo:Torchic brillante.png Archivo:Chimchar brillante.png Archivo:Pokabu NB brillante.png Evolucionarán a las 190 ediciones y evolucionarán otra vez a las 240 Cuídalos bien! Besitos de chocolate! Anabeel 22:20 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Yujuuuuu Elena te acuerdas de la poké-rifa en la qe participamos del reshiram shiny?? me ha tocado no me lo puedo creer por una vez me toca algo en la vida miralo que mono Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 19:50 7 nov 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Reshiram NB brillante.png iiiiiiiiiih Claro ahora mismo te lo arreglo! Anabel 15:50 9 nov 2010 (UTC) Pokénovelaaa!! Elenaa!!Si has estado mucho por aqui sabrás que estoy haciendo una Pokénovela se llama El aura de un Lucario a ver si te gusta!!^.^ Por cierto que ni mañana ni pasado estoy aqui que me voy a Granada vuelvo el domingo por la mañana si puedo (seguro que si) te llamo y me voy a tu casa o te vienes tu ok? bueno xaooo. Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 19:13 11 nov 2010 (UTC) Bueno ya puse los capitulos ahora 1. Tienes que editar el capitulo y copiar todo lo escrito 2. Haz click derecho en el Link del Capitulo 3. Cuando le hagas click saldra para editar 4. Ahi pegas el capitulo y listo!! es facil x3 Suerte Amiga x3 Holaaa!! Ya he vueltooo!! a ver si esta tarde podemos hacer algo juntas ¿Ok? xaoo--Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 11:22 14 nov 2010 (UTC) Placa Oye...pon la placa de mi pokénovela que la lees y no la tienes puesta...xD estoy intentando hacer todos los capitulos que puedo espero que te gusten todos.^.^ xaoo Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 20:17 14 nov 2010 (UTC) Aja Claro que te dejo ^.^ la hize asi (con un programa que se llama gimp pero vale con cualquier otro):1.Cojí la cara mareada de Riolu 2.le recorté un ojo mareado 3.luego lo puse en la imagen de Chimchar y 4.puse el ojo del color de piel de Chimchar. Espero haber ayudado xaooo...--Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 16:00 15 nov 2010 (UTC) MMMM Oye ¿¿Por qué has cambiado tu firma y has puesto un Umbreon en vez de Infernape??Bueno ahora lo importante de verdad...hoy si es tu cumpleaños no como ayer...asi que hoy si puedo darte esto...le he dedicado mucho tiempo...Espero que te guste yyy..¡¡¡MUXAS FELICIDADES!!! Archivo:Regalo de Cumple para Elena by Shyrk.gif =3 Pues estaba leyendo tu usuario porque me aburría y vi que tu cumpleaños era el 15 de noviembre. Mire el calendario y vi que era hoy! Y bueno, quería darte un regalito! Bueno, dos Archivo:Regalo para Elena.gif Archivo:Regalo para Elena 2.gif PD: La pregunta del umbreon tómatela en serio PDD: ¿Quieres salir en mi novela? Es solo si quieres, claro. Dime la respuesta, que no se te olvide Felicidades! Anabel 18:18 15 nov 2010 (UTC) Genial!! Bien, pues lo único que tienes que hacer es rellenar esto: Nombre: Sprite: (A ser posible con uniforme ranger) Pokémon acompañante: Si quieres, puedes añadirle una historia en plan: "en la escuela ranger era tal, conoció a su acompañante de tal forma, esta enamorada de nosequien etc etc" Me alegra que hayas dicho que sí x3 --Anabel 18:51 15 nov 2010 (UTC) ^^^^...^^^^xD Thanksss no hay de que ^.^ ^:^(Este es que es mutante xD) Lo de el Collage y lo verde lo hize en Picnik.com (Que mientras se carga te quedas LOL porque pone:Untando manteca en sanwiches,apropiandose de una canasta etc) lo demás lo hice en Blingee.Xaaooo Doña.Sonrisitas xD (Yo nunca cambiaré mi firma xD)--Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 19:16 15 nov 2010 (UTC)PD:Yo también te quiero ^.^ Una cosita Te importa que cambie tu sprite? Esque si has leido mi novela verás que esa soy yo. ¿Te gusta este? => Archivo:Brisa Ranger.png Espero que no te moleste n_n --Anabel 16:52 16 nov 2010 (UTC) ... Oye...donde me suscribo en la pokénovela es que ya está creada un poco y no se que hacer.--Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 20:42 16 nov 2010 (UTC) Ranger Ya le he enviado el cuestionario a Anabel y me ha aceptado (Nada más aceptaba una mas puff por los pelos) Soy esta:Archivo:Carmen ranger.png La hice yo. bueno xaooo Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 19:55 17 nov 2010 (UTC) perdoname TToTT lo olvide TToTT te traje 3 regalos de compensacion (si no sabes lo que olvide pues fue tu cumpleaños) Archivo:Sprite_elena.gif: sprite elena y su dragonite Archivo:Feliz_cumple_elena.gifun regalo Archivo:Lugia_NB_brillante.pngy un lugia brillante FELICIDADES Y QUE CUMPLAS MUCHOS MAS!!!! PD. podrias perdonarme porfisssss =3 ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 16:47 18 nov 2010 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tus pokémon! Archivo:Flareon NB.png Archivo:Jolteon NB.png Archivo:Espeon NB.png Archivo:Umbreon OCPA brillante.png Archivo:Leafeon NB.png Archivo:Glaceon OCPA brillante.png Cuídalos bien!! Anabel 11:12 20 nov 2010 (UTC) pues es de lo mas facil hacer sprites cuando estudias diseño grafico ^^ pero... te doy un curso facil... necesitas: paint (yo uso el paint tool sai pero para esto use el paint normal) un sprite original y una idea 1. tomas el sprite original 2. cambias la ropa y el color n_n y creo que eso es todo ^^U ... la verdad es mas tecnico pero es mi secreto ^^U... no quiero ser mala... perdona elena pero eso es lo basico, puedes acortar o alargar el cabello... pero... si quieres que te haga un sprite solo dime de que... de verdad PERDONA n_n ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 18:36 20 nov 2010 (UTC) No veo por que no ... Podemos ser amigos aqui^^ en cuanto a la placa si gracias por la ayuda ya te aviso con lo que quiero poner ok??--Fran 18:17 21 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola chibi chibiii Hola Chibi-humana (ups se me pegó la forma de hablar de Sui xD) Elena quería decirte...¿¿Tú rozen maiden favorita es Shinku?? Es por saber...una cosa has visto que penita da hina cuando muere :( y pobre Sou....Esa es mi favoritaaaaaa :( lo bueno es que esas dos reviven en la 3ª temporada...Espero verte pronto que te tengo que enseñar unas cosas de mi ordenador a ver si mañana puedes Ok aunqe yo....tengo que terminar unas cosillas...bueno xaoooo Chibi ichigooo xD. --Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 17:24 24 nov 2010 (UTC) ...Elena Elena yo ya me vi esos capitulos hace ya muuucho tiempo y te digo que aunqe mueran todas vuelven a revivir pero la 3ª temporada no se estrena en español hasta un buen tiempo pero sé que en esa reviven souseiseki y hinaichigo si no me verias mas triste que ná. xaoo --Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 15:04 25 nov 2010 (UTC) Sobre la wiki de rozen maiden Elena la wiki de Rozen maiden no tiene muchas más paginas que crear lo siento mucho pero no me voy a unir me sería mucho trabajo y no me conectaría seria una tonteria pero si puedo colaboro (sin pagina eso si ^.^) Por cierto contestameeee sobre lo de tu favorita.--Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 15:51 25 nov 2010 (UTC)...Eso si...para mi....Viva Souseiseki ^.^ ---- A por cierto mira:http://es.answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20090311210419AAoi6YV entra.--Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 15:52 25 nov 2010 (UTC) ---- Una cosa más ... a ver cuando te puedes venir a mi casa que tengo cosas que enseñarte...¿hoy tienes mucho que hacer? ...Ahora si...Xaoooo Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 15:54 25 nov 2010 (UTC) .... Jooo que rollo los exámenes ¿eh? bueno pues a ver si mañana si puedes ^.^ --Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 21:28 25 nov 2010 (UTC) Una pregunta... ¿Te gustaría aparecer en Pokéxmas? Esque creo que somos pocos y me gustaría que aparecieras n_n La decisión es tuya, claro Besos Anabel 11:02 28 nov 2010 (UTC) ¿Cuál? Esque últimamente me puse a hacer varias cosas x3 Si te refieres a la de Rangers, bueno, está un poco olvidada pero tengo ideas para seguirla n_n Anabel 13:12 28 nov 2010 (UTC) OOOOHH...Tampoco tiene nada que ver ^.^ Me encantaaaa!!!!! Que mona es Souseiseki...Como sé que te has esforzado yo también te he hecho un regalin ^.^ Seguro que te gusta:Archivo:Shinku by Shyrk.gif --Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 20:20 28 nov 2010 (UTC) ¿Qué es Imoto-chan? --Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 19:40 29 nov 2010 (UTC) Kon'nichiwa na no ¡¡Holaaa Erena!!xD soy Karumen oye que el msn no me va y no me puedo conectar ¿Ok? pero si estoy aqui y en Facebook Por cierto te he visto en las escaleras con el gato te he gritado elenaaaaaaa pero no me has oido n,n bueno sayōnara Chōnan no imōto-chan o Ane-chan (Ane es Grande hermana y lo de antes hermana mayor.) ¡¡Conectate al facebook Shite kudasai!!(Por favor)!!--Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 20:33 3 dic 2010 (UTC) hala!! digo... hola... te venia a invitar a mi reality-musical, bye Poke-Musical, el reality/Audiciones --'♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥'♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 00:53 4 dic 2010 (UTC) ten todos tus pokemon nwn Archivo:Huevo_de_absol_GPI.png se abrira a las 260 ediciones Archivo:Chinchou_huevo.png se abrira a las 260 ediciones y evolucionara a las 280 edciones Archivo:Articuno_DP.png y la rifa, ya se acabo hace mucho tiempo, ganaron los primeros 3 concursantes ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 22:20 4 dic 2010 (UTC) Bad Day ¡¡Erena-chan!!¡¡Imoto-chan!!No te lo vas a creer estaba viendo en antena 3 la peli de Alvin y las ardillas y las ardillaitas al principio estaban cantando la canción de....¡¡BAD DAY!! Me he puesto a cantarla que guayy Sayonara --Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 21:13 5 dic 2010 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tus huevos/pokémon Archivo:Huevo de Kirlia.pngArchivo:Huevo de Feebas.pngArchivo:Huevo de Dratini by Anabel.pngArchivo:Huevo de Glameow.png Archivo:Entei Pt brillante.pngArchivo:Mew NB.pngArchivo:Articuno NB brillante.pngArchivo:Rayquaza NB brillante.pngArchivo:Deoxys by Anabel.png Los huevos se abrirán a las 310 ediciones y evolucionarán a las 360 y los que tengan que volver a evolucionar lo harán a las 410 Cuídalos bien! --Annie 15:56 6 dic 2010 (UTC) Amiga!!! Si quiero ser tu amiga, oye que bueno q te gusten mis novelas, las hago para q la gente se entretenga y tenga algo q leer, y bueno tambn lei tu novela y quiero decir q me encanta!!!! hablemos pronto, besos byeEspeon9 16:34 7 dic 2010 (UTC) siii!!! yo te ayudo con la wiki de rozen maiden, con mis amigas leimos de rozen maiden en un blog y nos picaba la curiosidad de verla *¬* mi favorita es suiseiseki, se parece a mi segun mis amigas (?) pero tambien me gusta Shinku porque es un tantito fria como mi mejor amiga ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 17:01 7 dic 2010 (UTC) sobre el japones...y el traductor Elena ya sé que estamos aprendiendo japones tal y tal (por cierto ya me sé unos cuantos insultus xD y me he aprendido algunos nombres en kanji mi madre se ha qedado Owo) Pero no me envies mensajes en japonés porque sé que lo has buscado en el traductor y como está fatal traduce muy mal (No acierta ni una bueno algunas cosillas si pero la mayoría de las frases y palabras japonesas que me sé no las acierta.... n.n) Por cierto me dice que me has dicho esto:Gracias en el futuro, su "hermana mayor" -> Bueno eso está mejor que otras cosas...Recordando:Maya:Estoy con los mayas...En el mundo real:Jejeje,bueno chao (Esto no es mirado por el traductor):Anata wa watashi no okiiri ane-chan desu.(Eres mi hermanita mayor favorita.)(...Me refiero a que...¡¡Me caes suuuuuuperr bien!!)Xao --Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 15:28 9 dic 2010 (UTC) chimchar aqui lo tienes Archivo:Chimchar_Pt.png evolucionara a las 300 ediciones y volvera a hacerlo a las 330 ediciones ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 16:24 9 dic 2010 (UTC) Oye... ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Cómo c**o has hecho lo de poner un video??????? Perdona que te lo diga asi pero esque por más que lo intento no va...le di a subir archivo y es mu lento...¿¿Qué hiciste tú?? Arigatou gazaimasu ^.^ --Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 16:39 9 dic 2010 (UTC) Pues... Lo que tienes que hacer es poner el link del siguiente capítulo, tampoco tiene mucha complicación n_nU Espero haberte ayudado x3 Besos! Annie 23:48 11 dic 2010 (UTC) Perdon... Elena...en vez de enviartelos por msn...(Q no me funciona) Puedo meterlos en mi pen e ir a tu casa y dejarlos alli....esqe ya qe hoy terminabas los examenes...bueno contestame lo mas rapido qe puedas....¿Ok? Y si no funciona mi pen tranqila qe sé como arreglarlo jijiji *Risa malvada* no hombre....Por cierto...Tengo qe contarte muuuuxas (No tantas) cosas sobre Kira ah y una cosa mas.......Yo desayuno cereales con leche todos los días...Ahh....Pero sin leche porque soy intolerante a la lactosa y sin tazon porque les tengo fobia...Entonces...¿desayunas cereales directos del envase?.....Tampoco esque no tengo...¿Entonces que desayunas?....Pues vuelo Por ahi (No ma cuerdo el sitio) con la avioneta y cuando paso por el trigo me tiro y asi me los como....¿Y haces eso todos los días?....Si menos los días laborales y los festivos...¿¿¡¡Entonces no desayunas??!! (Y ahora creo qe venía esto)....Anda cállate...xDDDDD Me encanto esa parte....Bueno ahora si xaoooooooooooooooooooPD:No te firmo con mi firma xD esqe estoy desconectada y no hay ganas de conectarse...(Cuando vaya te explico porqe...)xaooooooooooooooo Shyrk86xD....Aprovecho...Tralaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Hola no se si me recordaras soy totodile7 de wikidex y solo te quiro preguntar si quieres que seamos amigos aqui?--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 12:22 20 dic 2010 (UTC) Ok ponme un totodile yo te pongo un infernape ¿no?--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 12:33 20 dic 2010 (UTC) vale esta bien, pero que sprites quieres usar? y muy bien te pondre a infernape o a umbreon (mandame un mensaje y me dices cual te pongo) PD: te gustaria participar en mi novela? si respondes que si intentare inventarme un papel para ti. --Jsucharizard 15:18 22 dic 2010 (UTC) ya te he puesto un papel en la novela. entra aqui La historia del Equipo Leyenda 2/ Inscripciones y pon tus datos cuando quieras. PD: no me has dicho el pokemon que te pongo --Jsucharizard 15:51 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Ok ^^ Ok seamos amigos pero dime: Cual es tu pkmn favorito?? aaBSooL...!! Luchador de las Sombras... 21:24 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Ueno... ps t pongo a Umbreon n.n aaBSooL...!! Luchador de las Sombras... 22:07 22 dic 2010 (UTC) elena reservame un lugar en rozen maiden pokemon, sabes que es mi serie favorita!! PD. me gusta el color rosa =) ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 17:55 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Mm... Lo siento, pero quiero quedarme con ese puesto porque yo lo elegi mucho antes de que Fanny te lo pidiera (si no me crees revisa el historial con la piel Oasis) (no crees que es muy injusto de no poder tener el puesto?), ademas yo no sabia que Fanny queria el mismo puesto que yo ¬¬ ademas ella ya completo la ficha de su puesto.Espero que lo entiendas porfi n_n. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 12:38 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Rozen Maiden Oye me gustaria inscribirme en tu historia sobre rozen maiden, pero no se muy bien que puestos quedan .__. me podrias avisar si me puedo inscribir y como quien por favor :D si se pudiera me gustaria kirakishou pero pzz no se xD †Rei-chan†Ippen...shindemiru?† 18:39 24 dic 2010 (UTC) ok ya me inscribi con el color verde, es justo, kari cojio el puesto primero ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 19:01 24 dic 2010 (UTC) EXTRA EXTRA!! Ultimo capitulo de mi novela!!!!! este =D aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 02:01 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Porfavor porfavor metete en esta wiki y ayuda a una amiga Poooorfa http://es.novelasinteresantes.wikia.com si son mis amigos metanse porfaa aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 22:21 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Holis ^^ ¡De acuerdo, seamos amigos! Yo te pondré a tí un Umbreon, me gusta ese pokémon ^^. Estuve leyendo un rato tu pokenovela. ¡Se nota que escribes muy bien! Pones todos los signos, pocas faltas de ortografía...¡Y la historia también está muy bien! Para poner los enlaces para el siguiente capítulo, tienes que poner esto: [[Página del siguiente capítulo]] Pon eso en la edición del artículo y lo de dentro lo rellenas con el nombre de la siguiente página, ¿ok? Tú quita el enlace que tienes puesto en tus capítulos y lo sustituyes por eso, y luego lo rellenas. Bueno, pues ya nos veremos! Y feliz año nuevo! Derpus"El caballero solitario" 15:23 31 dic 2010 (UTC) Yo... Sencillamente, copié y pegué. Bueno, cambié mis datos claro. Si quieres te lo puedo hacer yo y a lo mejor encuentro el problema. ¡Feliz año nuevo a ti también! xD Annie 15:27 31 dic 2010 (UTC) Perfecto! Pues, me tienes que decir los colores con los que lo quieres, tus datos y bueno, ¿quieres mi tablilla de datos no? Pues esos datos, ah sí, y la imagen ^-^ Besos! Annie 15:37 31 dic 2010 (UTC) Espero que te guste como ha quedado. No lo he podido poner negro porque si no, no se ven las letras n_nU y no se cambiar el color de las letras n_nUUUU. Una cosa, ten en cuenta que di cambias el color de fondo de la página, las que están de esa especie de azul se volverán del color de la página ¿ok? Chao! Annie 16:09 31 dic 2010 (UTC) Arf... Bueno, te he praparado una sorpresa para el 2011...xD. He modificado todas las páginas de tu novela, y ya está todo bien organizado, cómo tú querías. Tenías un problema en el capítulo 3, no te he querido borrar nada por si acaso, solucionalo tú, ¿ok? Me ha costado la hora después de las campanadas...xD. Ojalá te guste. ¡Y espero que no se te hayan atragantado las uvas! (cómo le pasó a otro que yo me sé xD) ¡Feliz 2011! --'Derpus"El caballero solitario"'' 00:17 1 ene 2011 (UTC) regalooo ten, es un artwork de tu novela PKMN MM3 Archivo:Shake_it_Spinda_para_elena_de_fanny.jpg bye '''♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 19:37 2 ene 2011 (UTC) no porfas no es lo que tu cres elena, de verdad, le pedi a stalin que borrara la pagina, ahora la llamo transformaciones y no se que ideas tengas para PKMN transform pero ya sabes mi idea, deverdad perdona, solo tenia la idea en la cabeza y necesitaba un nombre y de pronto aparecio ese, en cuanto me di cuenta que tenias esa idea, le pedi a stalin que borrara la pag. de verdad, lo siento, te gustaria ser una prota en Transformaciones, serias una umbreon. ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 18:20 3 ene 2011 (UTC) -_-U le pedi a stalin que borrara la pagina: Pokémon transform de verdad, no era mi intencion, y cuando me di cuenta, pedi que borraran la pagina (la de pokémon transform) de verdad, perdoname, seras dragonite entonces, cambia el puesto al pokémon que tu quieras y plizzz perdoname ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 21:03 3 ene 2011 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tus pokémon! Archivo:Piplup brillante.png Archivo:Mudkipshiny.png Archivo:Horsea NB.png Evolucionarán a las 500 ediciones y volverán a evolucionar a las 550 Cuídalos bien! --Annie 21:36 5 ene 2011 (UTC) enloqueci xP por esto: Archivo:Pokemon_MM-para_elena.png otro regalo n_n ♥¡¡Fanny - Chan!!♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥Algo que decirme??♥' 19:40 7 ene 2011 (UTC)